


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi X reader ~Oneshots * Requests Open *

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Characters X ReaderRequests are openEnjoy!





	Sekaiichi Hatsukoi X reader ~Oneshots * Requests Open *

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi X Reader ~Oneshots *Requests Open *

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi X Reader

A Home Date In The Rain - Highschool! Young! Ritsu Onodera X Highschool! Young! Reader - * Not A Request *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the series Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and imagination.

I'm very sorry that this was so late but here you go with this oneshot. I hope you enjoy it a lot.

Plus the reader has Astraphobia, a fear of thunder and lightning.

And as for the other readers here is a chapter for you to enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsu's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the public library outside of my school while walking among the shelves that were filled with many wonderful Literature books and I pulled one out of the many that were there. I flipped the cover to the very first page and began to read it.

' Sigh. '

" Hm? " I looked up towards the sound of the sigh and I saw right before me was a beautiful young lady who looked about my age. She was looking through the books and then she pulled out a book and started to read it.

' Wow, she's really pretty....she's even interested in Literature just like me! '

" Huh, I think I'll check this out before I Iose track of time like I did last time. Let's see if they have anymore interesting ones like this one here. " She whispered to herself as she started going through the line of books again.

' She's going for more than one book? I think I'm starting to like her a bit. '

I continued to stare at her as she continued to look through each individual book with her eyes and wondered whether or not she wanted to pull them out. She then suddenly glanced oer to me through the small window through the books.

' Oh shoot! She's looking directly at me, should I say something? What should I do? Smile? '

I smiled at her slightly and waved a little.

" Hi. " She smiled sweetly in return and waved back.

" H-Hello....what are you looking for? " I asked.

' What are you looking for? She's obviously looking for books in the Literature section. Duh! That's why she's even in a library, to look and read some books here. I'm so stupid.... '

" I'm looking for some interesting Literature books but it seems I only found one I like. " She showed my the book in her hand and it happened to be the book from my father's publishing company.

" O-Oh you like that one? " I asked.

" Yeah I really do, their Literature stuff is about the only thing I really like when it comes to this genre of books. " She replied while holding the book to her chest.

" It's funny you say you like that stuff because my family are the ones who publish those books. My father specifically. " I said.

" Wow, really!? " She asked me in suprise.

" Yeah, it's my father's company and I get to read a lot of their books. I truly admire all of their works as well as you. " I replied to her.

" What's your name? " She asked me.

" Ritsu Onodera and yours Miss? " I said.

" ( Y/F/N___ ). (Y/F/N____ ) ( Y/L/N____ ). It's very nice to meet Ritsu. " ( Y/N___ ) walked from behind the bookcase and over to my direction to shake my hand as I shook hers.

" It's nice to meet you too ( Y/N___ ). H-Hey, I know this might seem unusual but do you want to go and get coffee or a bite to eat or something like that. We can talk about Literature and other things. " I asked nervously while blushing like crazy when I blurted out the sudden question.

" Sure! " She said with a smile.

" R-Really? " I asked with widened eyes, looking right at her.

" Yeah, you seem cool so I figure why not? " She replied.

" O-Okay! " I smiled back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited outside of Ritsu's school while gazing at my phone and surfing the web on it. I was surfing on instagram and then checking the weather on it when I heard footsteps come from behind me. I turned my head around and saw Ritsu.

" (Y/N___ )! You came all this way to pick me up? " Ritsu asked me with a shine to his eyes.

" Of course, we're dating aren't we? I wanted to make sure that you get home safe and away from the rain. " I said with a smile on my face.

" Oh your the best thank you. " Ritsu replied while returning my smile.

" Anytime. Let's go quickly though because the rain will starting turning into a downpour soon. " I said while looking at the very darkened grey clouds that were covering up about 98% of the sky.

" Right! " Ritsu said while taking my hand and pulling me forward towards the direction of his home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25 Minutes Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached to his home but unfortunately by the time we got there we were already soaking wet. Ritsu opened the door and then we both walked in and placed our stuff in the corner of the entry way.

" Whew! I wasn't imagining that the downpour would get here this fast and be that heavy. " I said while taking off my soaked sock and shoes off of my tired feet.

" You said it, that was the worst rainstorm I've ever encountered in my entire life. " Ritsu replied while taking off his damp socks and shoes.

" Well, I'm glad I got you here safely. I should probably get going but I'm wondering if it's even possible with this current weather. " I said.

" Oh no honey, please stay for the night! " Ritsu suddenly said.

" W-What? Are you sure? " I asked.

" Yes, of course it is. " Ritsu smiled towards me.

" But are absolutely sure? Are your parents gonna be okay with a young woman and a young man sleeping in the same room together? " I asked whiled blushing a little.

" We got a spare room upstairs for any guest to sleep in. I will just call them to let them know that your sleeping over for the night. " Ristu reassured me.

" Oh okay. " I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I started to take my jacket off and walked over to pick up my things but as I turned over to walk up the stairs to the spare room I was suddenly met with an awkward gaze of a really red faced Ritsu. He then immediately looked the other way.

" Ritsu? " I asked.

" Y-Yeah (Y/N___ )? " Ritsu said while still averting my gaze to him.

" Why were you staring at me like that and why are you looking away? " I asked again.

" W-Well, Um......it's just that the rain seems to have soaked your clothes and I can kinda see through your shirt and um.... " Ritsu pointed at my chest and as I looked down, I saw that my shirt was completely soaked and it revealed my red lacey bra.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! " I quickly covered up my chest with my arms along with my jacket.

" It's fine (Y/N___ ), we better take a shower so we don't catch an illness. You can borrow my clothes while I put yours in the dryer. " Ritsu offered me.

" O-Okay, sure thing. Would you like to go first Ritsu? " I asked.

" Oh no, I've got some stuff to put away so you can go first (Y/N___ ). " Ritsu smiled slightly to me.

" O-Okay. " I turned away and climbed up the stairs to the shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Hour Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ahh....that was so relaxing. " I sighed to myself while drying myself with a towel. I then wrapped myself with the towel and walked out of the bathroom to see if Ritsu was nearby. I walked over to one of the doors and knocked lightly on it.

" Ritsu? " I said his name lightly.

" Coming! " Ritsu shouted. Ritsu then opened the door and instantly blushed madly at the site of me wearing nothing but a towel.

" Hey (Y/N___ ), what's up? " Ritsu asked me.

" Yeah sorry about this, it's just I need those clothes you said I can borrow and what room that I was going to stay in. " I said while holding up my towel with my right hand.

" Oh right! Here you go, I almost forgot. " Ritsu handed me some of his clothes and pointed me towards the room that was next to his on the left.

" Thanks Ritsu. " I thanked him and walked towards empty bedroom next to his and entered there so I could change.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsu's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the door as (Y/N___ ) went to the next door bedroom and changed. I grabbed my chest as my heart began to race faster than ever before.

' Man, she was almost naked in front of me. My own girlfriend was only wearing a towel in front of me! I wanted to take her and ask her to be mine and mine only. I need to control myself, we've only been dating for a couple weeks and I can't do anything to scare her. '

My thoughts only consisted of her and I was filled with questions, fantasies and some future thoughts in mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Clap Of Thunder!! '

" Ahh! " I shrieked suddenly.

' Knock! Knock'

" Oh! Um, coming! " I said as I got out of bed and walked towards the door to answer. I opened the door and I saw Ritsu looking very worried about me.

" Honey, are you alright? I heard you shriek and I was wondering if you were hurt or something. " Ritsu panicked.

" Oh Ritsu I'm fine it's just that- " I started.

' Clap Of Thunder!!!! '

" Ah! " I shrieked again and pulled Ritsu towards me.

" Ah! Oh um.....( Y/N___ ), are you afraid of thunder and lightning? " Ritsu asked me.

" Well, yes I am. It's kind of embarrassing but I am and I really don't want to be alone right now so can you stay with me please? " I asked softly.

" Of course, I won't ever leave you. Ever. I love you too much. " Ritsu said.

I looked up at Ritsu and tears were falling down my face from my frightened state and I realized that Ritsu had said I love you for the first time in out relationship. Ritsu then realized what he had just said and he blushed madly.

" You....You love me Ritsu? " I asked.

" Well yes I do and I'm sorry if I said that too soon but it just happened. "

' Clap of Thunder And Flash Of Lightning! '

I then leaned up to kiss him passionately and the rest of my tears flowed down to my cheeks and Ritsu then wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pulled me closer to his body.

" I love you too Ritsu. " I said while we pulled away from each other to breathe.

" Really? " Ritsu perked up.

" Yes, Of course I do. I know it may be a little so for the ' I love you's ' but I have no doubt in my heart that I care for you deeply Ritsu. " I said while smiling and forgetting about my fears. Ritsu then showered me with kisses all over my body, we stumbled from the door entry way and onto the bed.

Ritsu was on top of me and we kissed for what seemed like hours to us but minutes to life. His hands roamed all over my body and searched for a way to remove my ( his ) clothes off of me while I took his off.

" Wait! " Ritsu suddenly stopped our session and looked at me seriously.

" What is it? " I asked while breathing out slowly.

" Well, it's just that I don't want to do this unless you were comfortable with it so... " Ritsu said while blushing again.

" Oh Ritsu honey, it's alright. " I reassured him with a smile and placing my hand on his cheek.

" Okay! I love you so much right now. ' Ritsu said.

" I love you to Honey. "

And thus began the beautiful beginning of our relationship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is my first oneshot here on this story. I really hope you all like it.

Now to make the requests~!


End file.
